Snippets about Snape
by decadentt
Summary: Time never changes heart. Take an inside look at bits and pieces of the past and present of Severus Snape, and how the bat-like man came to be. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"That fourth-year Snape?" snickered fifth-year Fabian Prewett. "The one who looks like an overgrown bat?"

Gideon chuckled, but his voice dropped an octave as he leaned in closer. "Yeah, has never had a laugh in his entire life, by the looks of it. Him and Lily Evans got in a row outside of the portrait hole. He was threatening to sleep there if she wouldn't forgive him.. she didn't, worse than that time she refused Potter,"

"Heard about that," whispered Frank Longbottom as he slid next to the Prewett brothers. Breakfast in the Great Hall was almost always a catch up on gossip – no matter age or gender. "Snape's been exploring the bloody dungeons again, saw him on prefect duty, when I was patrolling the corridors,"

"You guys gossip like seventh year Hufflepuffs," stated Alice loudly, a few feet away, buttering toast and giving them a knowing look.

"And," she continued, "You suck at whispering."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, listen. Just give me one more-"

"No, Severus. You've already screwed it up."

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"You call every Muggle-born in this school a Mudblood. Why should I be any different?"

"I was wrong-"

"I'm glad you figured that out," said Lily cooly, pivoting on her heel and striding towards her Transfiguration classroom down the hall, her red hair cascading down her back.

"Get over her," Mulciber muttered harshly. "Stupid Mudbloods will know just how dirty they are soon enough."

The fact that Mulciber was talking like that about Lily, beautiful Lily, made Snape wince, but if he was going to say anything, he didn't.

He saw the way that toerag Potter was drooling over her like a lovesick puppy, what with his stupid flashy Snitch and the fact he always made himself look like he just crawled out of bed.

_Filthy, _he thought , _the way he fawns over her. He's never been good enough, and he never will. _

Shaking his head in concentration, he tried to tune out the events of last night that were replaying in his head - he almost added the wrong about of boomslang skin to his potion.


	3. Chapter 3

And he leaned close and closer, and then…

"Sev, I have to go. Petunia's calling me." Lily stood up and brushed off her dress. They were sitting on a worn park bench, a little too close than two would normally be, discussing the antics of Horace Slughorn, on summer vacation.

Every time he tried to make it a little obvious he liked her, she got all tense and the walls around her went straight back up. He was almost pretty sure she had caught his drift, when he started leaning towards her. The one time he wished to be like any of those smooth prats who could get any girl.

It really just wasn't best friends to him anymore. Being fourteen and having a best friend that was a girl, this came inevitable – expected, really, since she spent most of her time defending him from those Gryffindor gits.

He loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_What is the exact incantation and wand movement of the Patronus Charm? _**

_What dolt doesn't know this?_ Thought Severus Snape to himself.

Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L's were bloody easy, in his opinion. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a distracted Peter Pettigrew, brow furrowed in confusion. He sniggered quietly, and the quick-paced scratching of a quill from the other end of the Great Hall, where none other than Lily Evans was seated, filling in every box in great detail. It sent a pang through his stomach, and he looked back down at his work.

**_How are inferi created? _**

Snape scratched down the answer, as quickly as one would write their name in a hurry. He knew it off the top of his head, almost like his own birthday.

_Stupid Potter, _he couldn't help thinking. Ever since Lily's cold rebuke, he had been thinking constantly about how that useless showoff git didn't deserve her. They weren't even dating – that slimeball better never go near her, and to Snape's great relief, every time he asked her out, she would reply in a huffy, annoyed tone.

_Stupid Potter._


	5. Chapter 5

__**Hello! This one is a little bit longer than 200 words, but I felt like I had to finish it. Do you think I'm portraying Snape properly? Review, if you wouldn't mind. :)**

* * *

And_ tell me that you need me, oh, don't close your eyes or I'll fade.. _

Why was he listening to this stupid Muggle music anyways? A fifteen year old boy on summer break must have better things to do than to try to aviod the constant arguing of his parents. Snape felt almost as if it would be better if they ignored each other than go at it every five minutes.

He had to get out of this stupid house. He slid out the front door and down Spinners End. _Spinners End._ He had always hated that name.

A flash of red hair caught his attention, far down the street and in a long sleeve shirt, quite particular since it was summer, and faded jeans.  
Could that be- no, was it Lily?

He started running, fast, his robes flapping around his ankles. Oops. Forgot to change into Muggle clothes.

The girl pivoted, but instead of twinkling green eyes, she had hazel eyes and droopy features, and more than one facial piercing. She gave him a scowl and strutted into an alleyway.

Not Lily. He seemed to be seeing her everywhere, just hoping that she would run into him, and he could apologize, and she would forgive her, and Potter would be expelled from Hogwarts... if only dreams became reality.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh.._

Snape had always hated Christmas songs.

_Ove r the hills we go, laughing all the way…_

They seemed to stand as some kind of example that Christmas was perfect, a kiss under the mistletoe, spending time with your lovely family, lots of gifts, lots of love.

_Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits right…_

But that wasn't at all the scenario for Snape. Parents screaming at each other, shaking his bones, about money, or magic, or something that shouldn't be fought about at all – much less on Christmas eve, in fact.

_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! Oh…_

So he had always spent Christmas at Hogwarts, among the few students who stayed for the Christmas holidays. Just shut up in the cold common room, doing one dull thing or another, finishing homework and the likes.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! _

But a part of him, the part that was unsure if he truly was a Slytherin, wanted Christmas to be a little more for him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Broomsticks?"

"Oh yes. And wands, and moving pictures, and spells, and duels,"

"Are you excited to start, Sev? At Hogwarts?"

"Of course. It's one way to…" He needn't finish the sentence, because Lily already knew what he meant. _It's one way to get away._

"Will I," she looked unconfortable saying this, "fit in? Do they treat Muggle-borns any differently, Sev?"

_Some do, _he thought with a shudder. His mother had always called them Mudbloods – he had, too, until he met Lily Evans.

"No," he said finally. "I reckon you might be a bit better than some of the pure-bloods out there,"

"Good," she said, and he was happy to see her relieved. She twisted a strand of her shiny, long red hair.

"Will Petunia go?" she blurted out. Lily flushed and looked down.

"Your sister," he said, trying not to call Petunia filthy names, "is a Muggle. She can't go to Hogwarts."

She didn't say anything. Or move, or that matter, either. So he continued the conversation.

"It's a way to be unique."

Lily looked up at him, and her expression was unreadable. For an eleven-year-old, she carried herself with much grace.

She wasn't sure if she liked being unique.


	8. Chapter 8

__A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating faster. Really sorry. Anyways, a pretty cool belated Christmas gift (no charge) would be a review *hint hint*

Enjoy. Next chapter up should be tommorrow, maybe the day after.

* * *

I_ belong with you, you belong with me, my sweetheart! Oh, oh!_  
Damn Muggle songs. Every time his quill scratched down even the smallest of observations, that song swam its way into his head until he was humming and tapping his foot subconsciously.  
Hearing a few muffled snickers from the other side of the Slytherin common room, Snape tensed up and sat up stiffly.  
_Thank god the lot of Slytherins would never touch a Muggle radio - lest listen to a whiny, annoyingly catchy song.. because if they did.._  
Snape didn't want to think about the torture he'd go through.  
Stupid Muggle father.  
Stupid Muggle radio.  
Stupid Muggle love songs.  
Stuid Mudbl- No. No, even years after not speaking to Lily the pain was new and fresh. Holy Hufflepuff, was he ever dramatic. Snape thought if one of his friends was an actual mind reader, he'd be ridiculed beyond recognition for being the biggest Slytherin softie to have ever lived.  
Although brawny, brainless Potter did a brilliant job of getting those Gryffindor gits to laugh at him.  
One of Snape's dearest ambitions in life was to see Potter expelled... maybe he would crack a smile for once. Get Potter expelled, make him travel back to Godric's Hollow on the back of a harpy, fall into a lake, get attacked by inferi and an evil version of the giant squid. A manticore would be a nice touch.  
Snape shook himself out of the happy reverie of getting Potter expelled and hopefully killed, and continued to paw through the pages of a worn potion textbook.


	9. Chapter 9

__**Short but sweet. Enjoy.**

_Her eyes._

They could light up a room.

_Her laughter._

Made him crack a smile; especially when he had been the one to get that sort of response out of her.

_Her hair._

Fiery red, just like Lily. It suited her in every single way, and there was nothing he wanted to change about that. Or her. She was just perfect.

_Her personality._

He was an outcast even before attending Hogwarts. But she didn't care; she stood by his side every time, and he was glad she was there.

_Just Lily._

She was Lily - _Lily_ - and she was perfect in every single way imaginable. Severus Snape didn't just fancy her a little; he was head over heels, and as usual, Lily didn't notice.

She never did.


End file.
